Gon One Shots
by HonkivsKyouki
Summary: A mix of either fluffy or sad one shots of Gon and our favorite Hunter x Hunter guys! (Modern!AU One shots)
1. Hisoka Crashed the Wedding

**First pairing to start off with is HisoGon(My OTP).I had so much fun writing this since I've had this idea for a while now. Everyone is older in this one shot , which means that Gon will be mature in order to fit my idea of the story. Any mistakes that you may spot I would like to apologies for them. I will slowly be editing this story so I might not get them all done the first time** **. I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character to the best of my ability. Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **Pairing:HisokaxGon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunte** **r x Hunter or any of the characters used.**

* * *

Gray eyes stared into gold eyes with annoyance. This would be the first time that those gold colored eyes have held some sort of seriousness. The owner of the grey eyes sighed before he spoke in a slight annoyed tone.

"Are you honestly sure about doing this?" He asked the owner of the gold eyes.

"Of Course. I know that previously I said that I wouldn't chase after my little fruit, but I honestly can't see anyone else take a bite from him but me~ "

"Honestly, Hisoka, You couldn't pick a better day to ruin than this one..."He ran his fingers through his loose hair. 'I didn't have any time to look a bit more decent'He thought, looking at the smiling male.

"Come now, Kuroro, You know my reasons. Which is why you should help an old friend, Don't you think?~ " Hisoka was now shuffling a deck of cards that he likes to carry around for entertainment or just to pass time.

Kuroro scoffed at the words 'Old Friend'. "I don't ever recall us being friends to begin with..."

He softly chuckled."So you say... Anyways I believe I'll need an invitation to enter, unfortunately I never received mine. So I was hoping you'd have one~ "

The other older male walked over to his desk that was filled with papers that were scattered in every known direction."When has the spiders ever needed an invitation?, though Illumi was quite kind enough to deliver one to me" Kuroro spoke as he lifted paper after paper, looking for that invitation.

"How strange of Illumi not giving me an invitation though I'm surprised that you were given one after what you did to Kurapika"

He ignored his words."You owe me for this"He outstretched his hand and Hisoka grabbed the black envelope that had a gray stamp sealing the envelope."Don't do anything stupid"

Hisoka stood up with his usual sly smile."Do take care of yourself and hope to see you there~"Was all he said before walking out his room.

Kuroro flopped down on the bed, he looked at his clock and saw that he should be getting ready if he's going to the ceremony."I swear that idiot magician is going to ruin a lot of peoples day"He threw one arm over his eyes.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

There was no time to head back home to change but he paid no mind as he ran through the crowded city, trying to get there before his little fruit could be taken by another. His raised the white paper that that had beautifully written words in black to his face. 'There's so much I need to say~ ' He thought, picking up his pace.

The building where the ceremony was being held was still a bit far away from his current location, though that didn't stop him from running to it.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Gon stared into his reflection in the mirror, there was a few minutes until the ceremony would actually begin. His thoughts stared to drift to the day that Killua asked him to marry him. They had just graduated when he had suddenly asked the question, Killua was madly blushing and would stammer on his words. At the time Gon said yes without really thinking fully about the question. He had to admit that he was overjoyed that he was marrying his best friend, but weeks leading up to the wedding Gon started to see someone in a different light. At first his feelings were a bit of anger but slowly he warmed up to him, then he found himself enjoying the time he spent with him, more than he should. Now he didn't feel right with going through with this wedding.

"I don't want to hurt Killua..."He sadly said to himself.

A knock came to his door, snapping his attention away from his reflection. He saw one of his best friends Kurapika.

"Gon, it's time" He kindly informed him.

He stood up from his seat."I'm ready" His smile didn't quite reach his eyes like usually. He followed him out the door.

"Gon!" Bisuke snatched his hand. "You have to hurry! Killua is already finished and waiting for you" She dragged him faster to where the ceremony was taking place.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Gon's father 'Ging' placed Gon's hand in Killua's and took his seat. Everyone was quite surprised that Ging took sometime away from his work. The priest started with the usual saying that today they were gathered to witness the joining of two people. He went to explain the significance of the vows. Killua was the first to start the vows, as he spoke with so much love in his words, Gon felt so guilty with the thoughts and feelings that he started to feel for another.

He slowly nodded."Killua, you have been my friend since we were kids and I treasure all the memories we've made together. You helped me become a stronger person...Killua..I-I'm s-" He was caught off when the doors of the church were dramatically slammed open.

All heads turned to the person who rudely interrupted the ceremony. The person walked down the asile towards the couple, he walked in a predatory manner. As he wore a mischievous smile.

"Hisoka..."Gon softly called out to him. He was surprised to see the older male.

Killua put one arm in front of Gon, almost like it would stop him from getting any closer to Gon."Hisoka!? What are you doing here!?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at the mischievous male.

He calmly crossed his arms over his chest."My,My,My, it was quite rude not to give me an invitation~ "

Even Ging had been awoken by the rudely intrusion, he had been happily snoozing off during the beginning of the ceremony until now.

"There's reasons why we didn't invite you!"Killua replied.

"So, it was a 'We' decision" He turned his attention to Gon. "You agreed on this too?~ "

Gon merely nodded.

"I see..."

"Now that you know why, can you please leave?" Killua said through gritted teeth.

Hisoka eyes narrowed. "Sorry but I can't do that" He stated.

In the blink of an eye Hisoka pushed Killua out the way and scooped Gon up in his arms, bridal style. Everyone watched in shock instead of intervening. A few of Killua's and Gon's friends stood up, prepared to run after Hisoka.

"I'm sorry but like I said I can't do that~ " He smirked, as he turned on his heels and took off in a flash.

"DAMN IT, HISOKA!" Killua shouted, quickly running the best he could in his black friends followed swiftly after him.

Ging watched with an amused smile, as much as he wasn't exactly fond of the magician, he had to admit he had guts from interrupting a wedding that especially involved the Zoldyck.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Kaito whispered over to Ging.

He closed his eyes and put his hand under his chin, in a thoughtful manner."Hmm...I'm sure Gon will know what to do..."His voice trailed off, he stood up and glanced at the other guest who were whispering to one another. He didn't want to take a glance at the Zoldyck family. "I'm going to sneak out before Killua's father anger explodes" He said, sliding out the bench. "I wonder if they'll give me a plate of food even though the ceremony didn't end"

Kaito shook his head as he watched Ging try to leave without drawing too much attention to himself.

The oldest Zoldyck sibling walked to the room that was in the far back. Two huge windows that had a good view of the church. He walked in an sat behind the only person inside the room.

"How did that idiot magician get the address of this place?" He asked in a low tone.

Kuroro chuckled when he felt the small poke of the needle in the side of his neck. "I honestly don't have any idea..." He lied, shrugging as he watched the view before him.

"If you have something to do with this then I will kill you. No questions asked"

He arched an eyebrow at that. "And here I thought you weren't fond of Gon..."

Illumi slid the needle black into his suit and stood up. "I'm not, but if someone threatens Killua's happiness then it's my job as his oldest brother to eliminate the threat"

"Then you're wasting you time by talking to me" He flashed him his prince like smile.

"I agree" Illumi said, turning on his heels and walking out the room.

Kuroro chuckled and decided to head back home before someone spotted him.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Hisoka stopped running when he came to an abandoned park. Not the best place to hide, but oh well.

"Hisoka!" Gon tapped him on the chest.

He looked down at the smaller male in his arms." I'm quite sadden that you'd agreed not to invite me~ " He said, putting Gon down onto his feet.

"Gomen...Hisoka..."He couldn't even look him in the eyes.

He gently grabbed his chin and turned his head to face him."Did you love him?~ " He asked in a suprising serious tone.

Gon cast his eyes down to look at his dress shoes. They were a nice polished black. "At one point I did... but when I spent time with you...My feelings sorta changed" He blushed as he finished speaking.

"That's all I needed to know~ " He said before crouching down and hoisting Gon up in his arms. "Though one more question, did you really want that silly second name?"

Gon giggled, He didn't answer him but merely leaned down and kissed him.

The rest of the words that Hisoka didn't exactly want to say could be left for another time, including facing an angry Zoldyck family. For now Hisoka could say that he's glad he crashed the wedding.

* * *

 **6/6/16~7/12/16**

 **Love or hate but thanks for reading. It took quite a while to actually finish this one shot :3. I will slowly be editing these once I'm fully done, so if you see any mistakes then my deepest apologies.**


	2. The Final Visit

**I don't think I put this in the summary but some of these one shots may have genderbend, if you don't like then please press the back button on whatever device you maybe on.**

 **Pairing:KilluaxFem!Gon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

The prisoner boredly stared down at the book he held in his hand. The book talked about different countries and what places were perfect to see while you're there. He didn't really care for the book but his friends had gotten it for him, so he ended up giving it a try. Plus it passed the time in his cell. While he read he had the TV on a low volume for he could fully get into the book. His ears perked up when he heard a tap at his window that his cell had, He set the book aside and stood up from his brick seat that was in the shape of a cylinder. The metal cell door opened and a tall guard with short black hair and who was wearing a surprising gloomy expression.

"Zoldyck?" He asked, even though he knew full well what his last name was.

He nodded."What is it that you need?"

"There's someone here to see you" The voice of the guard was as gloomy as his face that it made him feel a bit bothered by it.

He gave him a confused look."I thought visitation was only on the weekends"

"It's an exception today. May you state your full name and your book-in number?"

He ran his hand through his fluffy white hair before answering him."Killua Zoldyck and 13-3816295"

The guard nodded and motioned for him to put his arms out, He clasped the handcuffs around his wrists, next motioning him to face the wall for he could put the shackles around his ankles. He pulled on them a little to make sure they wouldn't unclasp.

"It'll be a long walk so don't start complaining"

Killua rolled his eyes."Whatever"

They walked out from his cell and the guard spoke into his radio for they could close the cell door. They begin walking down the quiet hall of empty cells. Killua was separated from all the other prisoners for safety reasons. Most of the time he spent his days locked inside his cell, being watched 24/7 a day. The only time he was able to be let out his cell was when he either needed to shower or get another book from the library.

As they walked, Killua tried to think of a possible reason for this unexpected visit. He knew that recently his wife had stopped coming to see him, his friends came every once in a while and when he asked for his wife all they said was that she was busy, and his family hadn't come to see him ever since after his trial. It truly bothered him and for some odd reason he had a bad feeling in his stomach as he walked behind the guard. He didn't pay attention to the shackles that were starting to cut into his skin even though he was wearing socks, all that he focused his attention was this unexpected visit. His sapphire colored eyes widen when he started to notice that they were walking out of the prison. They were walking into the area where the transporting vans were parked.

"Why are we here?" He suddenly asked.

The guared didn't answer him, instead he pulled him outside the doors of the room that held the transporting vans. He half dragged him to the parking lot where guards and other workers of the prison kept their cars. Killua felt his heart dropped as a hearse slowly pulled into the parking lot. Once the hearse stopped, the driver walked out from the car and bowed down to him, before walking over to the back door and opening the door. He popped open the coffin and Killua quickly rushed over to see who was inside.

He became silent when he saw the face of his wife, even though the tears started to sting his eyes, he held it inside as he stared down at her smiling face. He didn't see when their two best friends Leorio and Kurapika approached him, both dressed in black and wearing the same pain expression.

What he didn't know was that his wife had been ill for quite some time and she had recently passed away in the hospital.

Kurapika cleared his throat to get his attention."A few days before she passed away, she asked for a last favor that before we went to bury her, she would like to visit you" He said, remembering the last conversation that he would ever have with one of his best friend.

"Visit me!? Like this!" He snapped, pointing a shaking finger at her now lifeless body. If you would look at her you would think she was the healthiest person, nothing about her screamed that she had an illness."What kind of visit is this" He bit his lip until he could taste the metallic flavor.

Kurapika and Leorio who had his arm over his eyes, shielding them for no one could see his tears that fell down his face, both stayed quiet not really knowing how to continue the conversation without making it worse.

A distance away from them the warden had came out to see the saddening scene. He stood beside the guards who were watching over Killua. He commented in respect to the woman of how she was always the first one to arrive to visitation. Oh how she loved her husband that she didn't even care that she had to wake up early in order to see him.

One of the guards slowly approached Killua with some of the belongings that his wife had left behind.A small box filled of random little trinkets and a portrait that wasn't in the best condition. Killua picked up the portrait and studied it, in the picture they were both happily hugging, while one of the their friends took the picture for them. After he set the portrait aside he lifted up a few books and discovered a small amount of letters that had his name in her hand writing. He crouched down and set the box on the floor for he could look over the letters.

He opened the letters and notice that some of the letters were badly written and you could barely make out some of the sentences or words. One of the letters wasn't even finished, all it said was " _I'm leaving now,Killua. I wont be able to ever see you again, If you ever get out of prison, promise me that you wont return_ ". It had been so long that even Killua had forgotten why in the first place he was here. Sometimes he would get flashbacks of being surrounded by dead bodies that were laying face down in a pool of blood, after that everything got fuzzy. How sad that that the final visit of his wife was her lying inside a coffin inside a hearse.

"I'm sorry,sir, it's time for the funeral" The driver sadly stated, walking over to the coffin and closing it, next closing the back door and walking back to the front.

Killua slowly stood up with the box now in his hands. He nodded to his friends and they nodded back. He walked over to the guards and glanced over to the hearse that was now leaving the parking lot, leaving pain and sadness behind as it drove away. Kurapika and Leorio bid goodbye to him before taking their leave.

A man who had become so thoughtful in prison, now returns back to his cell. Silently thanking his wife for the final visit.

* * *

 **Inspired by one of my favorite Spanish songs, As always I hope you like and if you didn't then thanks for reading a least. I will try my hardest to get one or two more chapters of '** _His special Child_ **' out soon, but I can't promise because school just started and my mind is a bit chaotic. Till next time^^**


End file.
